


Too Hot To Handle

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [19]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: unexpected hot peppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 19: Learning Something New</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot To Handle

The realization hit Scarlet at the same moment the capsaicin hit Wolf.

She watched his expression of delight melt into one of horror and pain, and she remembered too late that he wasn’t entirely used to Earthen cooking. The canned and packaged food available in the Rampion was so bland that the little packet of freeze-dried jalapeños had seemed like a good idea.

Thorne snickered.

Cinder clapped her hands over her mouth, shaking with silent laughter.

Wolf stood with as much dignity as he could muster, and fled.

Scarlet grabbed some bread, glared at the other two, and followed Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Bread is, in fact, one of the better ways to deal with capsaicin (a.k.a. the stuff that makes peppers hot.) Other starches also work (rice or tortillas, for example.) Also dairy, such as milk or yogurt. Water will only make things worse. This has been a PSA.


End file.
